Picking Up The Pieces
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Mackenzie Cena the widow of John Cena is still heartbroken two years after his death. Will she finally fine a way to cope? Sequel to Escape From Terror
1. Chapter 1

It had been two years since the untimely and tragic death of Mackenize Cena's husband, John Cena. Even though so much time had past Mackenize was still heartbroken. She'd been on antidepressants since it happened. There were still many nights where she cried herself to sleep. After John's death she dropped out of college. She still worked at the diner but only part-time. Emily was now sixteen. Alexandria was two. Mackenize and Randy Orton were now best friends. He'd been a support system since John died. Mackenize and Alex were at home. Mackenize was in the kitchen.

"Daddy on the TV, mommy." Alex said. Mackenize went into the living room. "12 Rounds" was on. "Hi daddy." "Love you."

"Yep there's daddy." Alex kissed the TV.

"I give daddy kissys."

"That's sweet." The front door opened. Emily walked in.

"Emmy. Alex said running over to her. "Hi Emmy."

"Hi Alex." Emily said. "Being a good girl?"

"Yeah." "Emmy play with me."

"Later I promise." "I have homework."

"How was your day?" Mackenize asked.

"Good." "When's dinner?"

"I'm ordering it." "We're getting take out chicken."

"Call me when it gets here." "I'll be upstairs."

"Ok." Emily went upstairs. "Hey Alex."

"What mommy?"

"Guess who I talked to today."

"Who?"

"Uncle Randy."

"Why I not get to talk?"

"You were napping." "He's gonna come over later."

"He is?"

"Yep."

"Yay! "I not see him forever."

"I know." "It's been a long time."

A few hours later the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Emily said. She opened the door. "Hi Randy."

"Hi Emily."

"Come on in." He went in. They hugged.

"How've you been?"

"Good." "I made the honor roll again."

"That's great."

"Uncle Wandy!" "Uncle Wandy!" Alex said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Hey you." He picked her up. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah."

"I missed you to." "Hi Mackenize." He said looking at Mackenize.

"Hey Randy." She said.

Randy had been there for a few hours.

"Ok Alex time to go to bed." Mackenize said.

"Uncle Wandy do it?"

"You want uncle Randy to put you in bed?"

"Yeah."

"He can if he wants to."

"I don't mind." He said. He picked Alex up. "Come on." "Say night night to your mommy."

"Night night mommy." She kissed her on the cheek. "Love you."

"I love you to." "Night night."

Five minutes later Randy came back down. He sat next to Mackenize on the couch.

"So what's new?" Mackenize asked.

"My divorce was finally finalized last month."

"Good I'm glad."

"Me to all the negotiations and custody was six months of hell."

"I still can't believe Sam did that to you."

"Yeah I couldn't either at first." "If her tennis instructor's what she wants, she can have him."

"How's Alanna taking it?"

"She's doing better with it."

"Good."

"Anything new with you?"

"Not a thing."

"Maybe you should think about getting back out there."

"Dating?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not ready yet."

"Mackenize, it's been two years." "John, wouldn't want you to be alone the rest of your life."

"I know but I still love him."

"You'll always love him." "That doesn't mean someday you can't love someone else to."

"I don't think there's anyone else for me." "The only person I want, I can't have."

"I think you'll find someone someday."

"Yeah well, I don't."

"I'm gonna go." She walked him to the door.

"It was nice seeing you."

"It was nice seeing you to." "I'll call you."

"Ok." They hugged. "Bye."

"Bye."

After Randy left Mackenize went to bed. She had John's dog tags framed. They were on the bedroom wall. About an hour after Mackenize went to bed, Emily walked into her room. Mackenize was asleep. She had a tissue in her hand. Playing on the TV was Mackenize and John's wedding video. Like she did many nights before, Emily turned off the TV, threw away the tissue and covered Mackenize up.

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review. Should I keep going.**


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed. Mackenize was sitting at home. She was about to go to bed. She'd just taken her nightly antidepressant. She got in bed. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey." Randy said.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"I'm about to go to sleep."

"Want me to let you go?"

"No we can talk we a minute."

"Ok."

"Did you win your match today?"

"Yeah." "Speaking of matches, do you, Emily and Alex wanna come to Raw tomorrow." "It's in LA."

"I don't know."

"Come on." "You haven't been to a show in a long time." "It'll be fun."

"Alright."

"Good plus Stephanie wants to talk to you about something."

"I'll let her tell you."

"What's going on?"

"Don't worry it's something good."

"Come on, tell me."

"You'll have to wait."

"Ok."

"I'm gonna go."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

The next night they were all at the arena. They were in catering.

"Hi Emily." AJ said.

"Hi AJ." They hugged.

"It's been a long time."

"Yeah."

"How are you doing in school?"

"Good." "I graduate next year." "Next year I'm applying to ULA."

"Good you for."

"Hi AJ." Alex said.

"Hi Alex, boy are you getting big." "Hi Mackenize."

"Hi AJ how are you?" Mackenize asked.

"Good."

"Hey Mackenize." Randy said walking up to her.

"Hi Randy." She said.

"Stephanie wants to see you."

"Right now?"

"Yeah." Mackenize looked at Emily.

"Emily watch your sister for a minute I'll be right back."

"Ok mom." Emily said.

Mackenize went to Stephanie's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Stephanie said. She went in. "Hi Mackenize."

"Hi Stephanie."

"Please sit down." She sat down. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Good." "The reason I asked to see you tonight was because I'd like to offer you a job."

"A job?"

"Yes, as General Manager of Raw."

"Why me?"

"The fans are familiar with you." "Plus I think the fans would enjoy seeing a Cena on the show again."

"What about my girls?"

"We can arrange a tutor for Emily and a nanny for Alex."

"Can I think about it?"

"Yes but I need an answer by Friday."

"Ok." "Thank you." "I'll be in touch."

"Alright."

After she left Stephanie's office she went looking for Randy. He'd went to his locker room. She went to his locker room and knocked on the door. He answered it.

"So, am I looking at my new boss?" He said.

"Maybe." "I told her I'd think about it." "I need to talk to Emily first."

"I hope you decide to take it." "I think it would be fun for you."

"I bet it would." "I'd get to boss you around all the time."

"Ha ha."

After the show Mackenize, Emily and Alex went home. After Mackenize put Alex to bed she sat down on the couch.

"Emily come here we need to talk." She said. Emily said down next to her.

"What's up?"

"Tonight Stephanie Mcmahon offered me a job as the General Manager of Raw."

"Really?" "That's awesome."

"We'd all have to go on the road with them."

"What if I stayed with aunt Erica?" "It'd only be for a year then I'm off to college."

"No." "I just won't take the job."

"I want you to take the job." "I'm sure aunt Erica won't mind."

"Are you sure this is what you wanna do?"

"Yeah." "This will be a fun job for you to have."

"Alright I'll call your aunt Erica in the morning."

The next morning Mackenize called Erica. Erica agreed to let Emily live with her. Mackenize called Stephanie Mcmahon.

"Hello?" Stephanie said.

"Stephanie it's Mackenize." "I've decided to take the job."

"Great." "You start Monday."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye." Mackenize hung up and dialed Randy's number.

"Hello?" Randy said.

"Hi." "Guess what."

"What?"

"I'm your new boss."

"Alright." "Now I get special favors." He said jokingly.

"I don't think so." "I'll probably have to be the hardest on you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." "I'll see you Monday."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

Mackenize was starting her job as GM tonight. She was so nervous but excited at the same time. She'd already went shopping for business suits. The show started in a few hours. She and Alex were in there hotel room in San Antonito. Mackenize's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi mom." Emily said.

"Hi Emily." "How was school today?"

"Good."

"Good." "Are you settling into aunt Erica's ok?"

"Yeah." "I'm putting together my room right now." "Are you nervous about tonight?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Don't worry you're gonna do great."

"I hope so."

"You will." "Aunt Erica and I will be watching."

"Mommy me talk to Emmy." Alex said.

"Ok." Mackenize said. "Alex wants to talk to you Emily."

"Put her on." Emily said. Mackenize handed the phone to Alex. "Hi Alex."

"Hi Emmy." Alex said.

"Miss me?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you in a few months ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you."

"Love you to."

"Put mommy back on the phone ok?"

"Ok." Here mommy." She said handing on the phone to her.

"Good luck tonight mom."

"Thanks." Mackenize said. "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

A few hours later Mackenize was at the arena. She dropped Alex off with her nanny and went and found her office. It had her name on the door. She opened the door. There were roses sitting on her desk. There was a card inside her name was on it. She opened it. It read.

For my new boss her first night on the job. – Randy

She sat down at her desk. She put a framed picture of she and John on the desk. She put her feet up on the desk. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said. Randy walked in.

"Hey." "You look like you've already made yourself comfortable." "Oh I see you got flowers."

"Yeah." "Sucking up to the boss already huh?"

"I figured I'd get an early start." Mackenize laughed.

"Do I look professional?"

"You look great."

"You think?"

"Yes." "You're nervous aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're gonna do great."

"Thanks."

"I got go."

"Alright."

"See you later."

"Bye."

Randy went to catering. AJ came up to him.

"Hey Randy." She said.

"Hi AJ."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Have you seen Mackenize yet?"

"Yeah I just came from her office." "She's really nervous."

"She's gonna be great."

"That's what I told her." "Well I gotta go get ready."

"Alright." He started to walk away. "Randy."

"Yeah?" He said turning back around.

"You look really nice tonight." She said smiling.

"Thanks." He said smiling back.

Mackenize was still in her office there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said. Vince Mcmahon walked in. "Mr. Mcmahon." She said standing up. "Hello sir."

"Hi Mackenize." "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright." "Well as you know we're opening the show." "I'll go out and announce you." "Then you'll come out say something to the fans and announce the first match."

"Alright."

"We'd better get going." "It's almost show time."

Vince went out to the ring.

"As promised tonight a new General Manager will be named." "So lets not keep you in suspense any longer." "Your new General Manager of Monday Night Raw is…Mackenize Cena." John's music came on. The crowd was a mixture of cheers and boys. She walked out and got in the ring. She and Vince shook hands.

"Thank you Mr. Mcmahon." He left the ring. "Hello WWE Universe." "Boy that reaction takes me back to the reaction you used to give my husband." The crowd started chanting "Cena." She waited until they quieted down to continue talking. "It's an honor to be your new General Manager." "I promise I will bring you the best entertainment that I can." "Starting with this match." Randy's music came on. They passed each other on the ramp.

When the show ended Randy went to Mackenize's office. The door was open.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." He went in. "That was so much fun."

"I can tell you had a blast." "Let's to have a beer to celebrate."

"More sucking up to the boss?"

"This has nothing to do with you being my boss." "This is because you're my best friend and I'm proud of you."

"Ok." "I'm not picking Alex up until tomorrow anyway."

They went back to hotel. They were in the lobby bar.

"A toast to your first night on the job." Randy said holding up bottle.

"Cheers." She said as they hit them together. They each took a sip of there beers. "I can see why you love wrestling so much." "The crowd and everything, it's a big rush."

"I knew you'd love it." "You know I think AJ likes me."

"Really?"

"She was flirting with me tonight."

"What do you think of her?"

"She's beautiful."

"I think you should go for it." "You two would make a cute couple."

"Maybe I will."

Randy walked Mackenize back to her room.

"I'm glad you had such a good time tonight." Randy said.

"I really did."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you looked almost happy out there tonight." "That was really nice to see."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." They hugged. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

Mackenize had been General Manager for a month. She loved it. They were in Connecticut. Mackenize had a business meeting with Stephanie Mcmahon and Randy to discuss an upcoming storyline. She went up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"I'm here for a meeting with Stephanie Mcmahon and Randy Orton.

"Neither of them have arrived yet." "You can wait in the conference if you'd like." "Go down the hall behind me and turn left." "It's the third door on your left."

"Thank you." She started walking down the hall. She saw Vince Mcmahon and another man walking down the opposite side of the hall.

"Mackenize." Vince said. They went over to her.

"Hello Mr. Mcmahon."

"Are you here for the meeting with Stephanie?"

"Yes."

"Mackenize, this is Luke Kreese." "He works in the building." Luke had short blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked at be his late twenties early thirties.

"Hello Mr. Kreese." They shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cena." Luke said. "I was a big fan of your husband's." "I'm so sorry about what happened to him."

"Thank you."

"Well we need to be on our way." Vince said.

"It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you to." "If I may say so you're much more attractive in person." He said smiling.

"Thank you."

Mackenize went to the conference room. After waiting five minutes Stephanie came in. Five minutes after that Randy walked in.

"Randy we'd like you to turn heel again?" Stephanie said.

"Ok."

"You'll be the thorn in Mackenize's side." "Similar to how you were to my family on the show years back." "Mackenize how would you feel about learning to take an RKO?"

"I can do that." She said.

"Chris Jericho will be the one trying to stop you Randy." "He already knows about it."

"Ok." Randy said.

"There's a twist." Stephanie said. "In two months at Wrestlemania we'd like you to turn heel Mackenize." "Side with Randy and you'll become a couple."

"A couple?" Mackenize said.

"Is that a problem?"

"I have no problem with that."

"Me either." Randy said.

"Randy you'll make the heel turn tonight."

"Alright."

Mackenize and Randy were walking to there cars.

"Well Mackenize I'm gonna be your boyfriend." Randy said.

"Oh joy." She said jokingly.

"I asked AJ out last night."

"What did she say?"

"We have a date tonight."

"Good for you."

"Wanna go to the arena and practice getting an RKO?"

"Sure I just gotta go to the hotel and change my clothes."

Mackenize changed her clothes and met Randy at the arena. They were in the ring.

"Ok now, when I drop you it's gonna hurt a little bit." Randy said.

"Ok."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." Randy hit the RKO."

"Ow!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She got back up. They tried it seven more times.

"Ok I think that's enough." Mackenize was laying on the mat. She grabbed Randy's ankles and pulled his feet out from under him. She climbed on top of him.

"I took down The Viper." "I rock." Randy rolled over he was now on top of her.

"My how the tables have turned."

"Ha ha."

"Did you ever think we'd up in this position?" He said jokingly winking at her.

"What position?"

"Well I am on top of you." "That's good, I like it best when I'm on top." He said smiling. Mackenize's jaw dropped and she smiled.

"Randy." She said smacking him playfully in the arm.

"Ow!" "Come on Mackenize, you know you like it."

"You seem sure of yourself." "Are you sure that viper you talk about isn't just a little garden snake?" She said smiling. Randy smiled.

"A garden snake huh?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna find- They heard people they both looked up. The crew was starting to come in. "We better go."

"Yeah." He helped her up. They left.

A few hours later when the show was about to start, Mackenize walked into her office. There were roses on her desk again. Her name was on the card. She opened it. It read.

_It was really nice meeting you today. I would like to take you on a date if you're available. 300-555-0234. – Luke Kresse_


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed. Mackenize was still debating on whether or not to call Luke. She was attracted to him but she didn't know if she was ready yet. She was meeting Randy for lunch. She got there first. Ten minutes later Randy showed up. He sat down.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"Tonight we start our rivalry."

"It should be fun."

"Yeah."

"Wait till we drop the bombshell that I'm on your side."

"That's gonna be good." "No one's gonna see it coming."

"What are you doing after the show tonight?"

"I have a date with AJ."

"I figured." "You two really seemed to hit it off."

"Yeah." "I really like her."

"That's great." "I'm happy for you."

"You should fine a guy." "Maybe if you did we could double sometime."

"There is someone, sort of."

"What does that mean?"

"Last week when we had that meeting, before it started I ran into Vince and another guy."

"What's his name?"

"Luke Kreese." "He works at WWE Headquarters."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't really know him." "I only met him for a second." "He sent flowers to my office last week." "There was a card with his number inside."

"Did you call him?"

"I've been trying to decide whether to call him or not."

"I think you should."

"Even if I could get close to someone again, I don't think I could ever bring myself to have sex with someone again."

"Why?"

"I guess John just ruined me for other men." Randy laughed.

"What's the real reason?"

"I've only been with two people my whole life." "I wanted John to be the last and I think that's the way I wanna keep it."

"Just because you're uncomfortable with the idea of having sex, that doesn't that you can't go out on a date and have a good time."

"Yeah." "I just don't know if I'm ready yet."

"Have you talked to Emily lately?"

"I talked to her early this morning before she left for school."

"How is she doing?"

"Great." "I really miss her."

"I know how you feel." "I feel the same way when I think about Alanna."

"I still can't believe that next year my little girl is going off to college."

"I know it seems like yesterday when I met this little eleven year old girl."

"At least I have one daughter that still needs me."

"Emily's always gonna need you."

Later that night everyone was at the arena. It was towards the end of the show. Randy was in the ring. He got a microphone.

"After last week everyone seems to think that I turned my back on the WWE Universe." Randy said. "They're right." "I'm sick of all of you." "I'm going to get back what is mine." "The WWE Championship." "I'm not going anywhere until I get a title match." Mackenize's music came on. She got in the ring and got a microphone.

"Who do you think you are, Randy?" "This is my show not yours." "You don't get title matches by demanding them." "You get them by earning them." "Tonight you get nothing." She put down her microphone and went to leave the ring.

"I'll never understand how you got this job." "Your dead husband could do better." Mackenize turned around and slapped Randy in the face. He stood there for a few minutes then hit an RKO on her. He left her unconscious in the middle of the ring as he went up the ramp.

When it was over they were backstage.

"You did so great out there." Randy said.

"That was a lot of fun."

"That was a good slap to." "My cheek still hurts."

"Sorry."

"That's alright it's all part of the job." "I gotta go I gotta get ready for my date."

"Have fun?"

"I'm sure we will."

Mackenize went back to her office. She couldn't believe who was there.

"Mr. Kreese." She said surprised.

"You can call me Luke, Mrs. Cena."

"You can call me Mackenize."

"That was a good show tonight." "I was in the audience."

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"Did you get the flowers I sent you last week?"

"Yes." "They were beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome." "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Would you like to go out to dinner?"

"Ok." "I'd just like to go back to my hotel and change out of my business clothes."

"Alright." "Do you know that Italian place up the street, Mario's?"

"Yes."

"I'll meet you there in a have half hour."

"Ok."

Mackenize went back to the hotel and got ready. She was so nervous.

"So Mackenize, do you any children?" Luke asked.

"Yes two girls."

"How old?"

"Sixteen and two."

"So you and your husband were married for a long time?"

"My first daughter wasn't his." "I had her with my first husband." "John never got to know our daughter." "He died when I was five months pregnant with her."

"Oh my god, how tragic."

"How about you?" "Any children?"

"No my ex-wife never wanted children." "Which is part of the reason why we broke up." "Have you had a lot of relationships since your husband passed?"

"No." "You're my first date since."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "If we decided to see each other again after this, I just wanna warn you that I'll need to take things extra slow."

"I have no problem with that." "That's fine."

"Ok."

Luke walked Mackenize to her car.

"I had fun tonight." Luke said.

"Me to."

"Can we do this again?"

"Sure." He hugged her.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

A week had passed. To go along with the storyline Mackenize had the week off. Emily was coming home for the week. Mackenize couldn't wait to see her. She and Alex were in the living room. The front door opened.

"Mom, I'm home." Emily said coming into the living room. Mackenize stood up. They hugged.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm so glad you're home."

"I'm glad to be home

"Emmy Emmy!" Alex shouted excited.

"Hey." Emily said picking her up. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah." "Mommy on TV now."

"I know." "Me and aunt Erica watch her every week."

"You spend the night?"

"I'm gonna be here until you guys to back on the road."

"Yay!" "Wanna play?"

"Sure what do you wanna play?"

"I wanna play with my dollies."

"Ok." "Go get the dollies." She said putting her down.

"Ok."

Mackenize, Emily and Alex just got done eating dinner. The phone rang. Emily answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Is Mackenize there?" Luke asked.

"Yes she is who's calling?"

"Luke Kresse."

"Hold please." She took the phone away from her mouth. "Mom it's some guy named Luke." Mackenize took the phone.

"Hello?" Mackenize said.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I know you're busy with your family so I won't be long."

"No it's fine" "What's up?"

"How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"I'm doing good." "Would you like to go out to dinner next Monday?"

"I'd like to but I'll be in Tennessee next Monday."

"I know that." "I already bought I ticket for the show."

"Ok then, we can do that." "I'll call you later in the week."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

Mackenize went into the kitchen. Emily followed behind her.

"Mom who's Luke?" Emily asked.

"Just a guy I know." "He took me out last week."

"Out?" "Like on a date out?"

"Yeah."

"What's he like?'

"He's very nice." "He works at WWE Headquarters."

"What did he want?"

"He asked me out again." "We're going to dinner next Monday."

"Good for you." "I'm glad you're finally getting back out there." "You deserve someone to make you happy."

"Thanks."

"You know, I always thought that you and Randy would end up together."

"Me and Randy?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"You two just seem to know each other so well." "I always thought eventually you'd start dating."

"We know so well because we're best friends."

"Is he still with AJ?"

"Yeah."

"Are you nervous about dating Randy on the show?"

"No I have a blast every time I go out there."

"I know."

The next Monday Mackenize was at the hotel. She knocked on Randy's door. AJ answered it.

"Hi Mackenize." She said.

"Hi." "Is Randy here?"

"Yeah." AJ went back inside. A few seconds later Randy came to the door.

"Hey." He said. "What's up?"

"I just came by to see if you wanted to go to lunch but since you're busy I-

"I'm not busy." AJ's getting ready to leave." AJ reappeared at the door.

"Well I'm outta here." AJ said. She turned to Randy. They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye Mackenize."

"Bye AJ." She said.

Mackenize and Randy went to a restaurant.

"So, are you and AJ official now?"

"Yep she's my girlfriend."

"That's great."

"Pretty soon I'll have two girlfriends." He said smiling.

"Yes but I'm only your TV girlfriend."

"So sex is completely out of the question?" He said jokingly. Mackenize laughed.

"Yes." "Although I could spare the minute in a half it would take." She said laughing.

"A minute in a half?" "That's how long you think it would take."

"Uh-huh."

"Well you're wrong." "Ask AJ."

"To much information."

"Did you ever call that guy?" "What's his name?" "Larry?"

"Luke." "He was at the arena two weeks ago." "We went out to dinner and had a really nice time." "He's taking me out again tonight."

"Good." "I just hope he doesn't hurt you because then I would have to kill him."

"Always my protector."

"You know it."

Later that night the show was going on. Randy was in the ring. He was talking to Vince Mcmahon.

"Vince, I deserve a title shot at Wrestlemania." Randy said.

"I'm not giving you a title shot Randy." "However, this person might." Mackenize came out and stood on the ramp with a microphone in her hand.

"Hello Randy." She said. "I bet you'd thought I'd be out of your hair forever." "I will give you a title shot against the WWE Champion Chris Jericho at Wrestlemania." Randy smirked. "Provided you can beat this man, tonight, right now." CM Punk came out.

Mackenize stood on the ramp watching the two. It went back and forth. As CM Punk was going for his elbow drop Randy got up and hit an RKO in mid-air. He got the three count. Mackenize looked at him in disgust. He smirked at her.

"Congratulations Randy." "Oh, there's one more thing I forgot to mention." "If you lose at Wrestlemania R-K-O will be O-U-T." "That's right, if you lose at Wrestlemania Randy, you're fired." He got a stunned looked on his face. She smiled and went to the back.

After the show Mackenize and Luke were at dinner.

"That was another great show tonight." Luke said.

"Thanks."

"I love the rivalry you and Randy Orton have going on." "Are you guys friends behind the camera?"

"Best friends."

"That must be why you work together so well."

"Yeah."

Luke walked Mackenize to her car.

"Mackenize I'd like to try something, if it's ok with you." Luke said.

"What?"

"I'd like to kiss you."

"That's ok."

"You're sure?" "I don't wanna rush you."

"I'm sure." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"That was nice."

"Yeah it was."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

A month had passed. Mackenize and Luke were now dating. Wrestlemania was in a week. Everyone was getting ready for it. Mackenize was finally going to let Luke meet Alex. He was flying in tomorrow. Mackenize and Randy's storyline was going really well. After this week they would be a couple. They had to kiss in the middle of the ring at Wrestlemania. Mackenize was in her office waiting for the show to start. Her office phone to ring. She pressed the speakerphone button.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Luke said.

"Hi."

"I figured I'd catch you here."

"Yep, almost show time."

"I'm stuck at the office tonight but I'm gonna try to catch some of the show."

"It should be good tonight."

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see you either."

"I'm glad your finally letting me meet Alex."

"I think she's gonna like you."

"I hope so." "I hope I can meet Emily soon to."

"As soon as I can make it happened you will."

"That double date we're going should to fun to."

"Yeah you'll like Randy and AJ." "I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The show was going on. Mackenize was sitting ringside watching the main event she put together Chris Jericho and Sheamus vs. Randy Orton and Big Show. Towards the end of the match Randy got out of the ring to get a steel chair. Mackenize grabbed it trying to stop him. He shoved her down. She sat on the floor with an angry look on her face as he went in the ring with the chair. When he was about to hit Chris Jericho Chris hit the Codebreaker. Sending the chair into Randy's face. Chris got the three count. Mackenize got in the ring. Randy was still out in the middle of the ring. Mackenize picked up the chair. Then she threw it down. She smiled and went and stood by Randy's head. She raised her hand looked down and waved her hand in front of her face, while saying "You Can't See Me." Then she hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle." She got out of the ring and went up the ramp smiling.

The next morning Mackenize was waiting for Luke to get there. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Hi Luke." She said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"Come on in." He went in. Alex was playing with her toys. "Alex look it me for a second." Alex looked up. "Alex this is mommy's friend, Luke."

"Hi." Alex said.

"Hi." Luke said. "What are you doing?"

"Coloring."

"Can I color to?"

"Yeah." Luke sat on the floor. "Here a book." She said handing him a coloring book.

"Thank you." He flipped through a few pages. "I think I'm gonna color this fire truck." "Can you hand me a red crayon?"

"Yeah." She handed him a red crayon.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

Later that night Mackenize and Luke met Randy and AJ at a restaurant.

"It's nice to finally meet you Luke." Randy said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you to."

"Why don't we order?" Mackenize said. "I'm starved."

A little bit later Mackenize and AJ went to the bathroom, leaving Randy and Luke alone.

"Mackenize really seems to like you." Randy said.

"I really like her to."

"You seem like a nice enough guy." "I'm telling you right now, don't you ever hurt her." "If you do I'll have to hurt you."

"Randy, I give you my word, I'd never hurt her."

"I hope not."

Mackenize and AJ were in the bathroom. They were standing in front of the mirrors.

"What do you think of Luke?" Mackenize asked.

"I think he's great."

"I like him a lot."

"I can tell." "Have you guys had sex yet?"

"No I'm months away from wanting to do that." "Luke understands."

Five days later they were at a house show. Mackenize was in her office. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said. Randy walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey." "I can't wait till tomorrow."

"Me either it's gonna be fun."

"You know, tomorrow night we have to kiss."

"Since we never have before do you think we should practice so it doesn't look awkward?"

"Ok." She sat on top of her desk. "Come here." He went up to her. When he started coming closer to her face she started laughing. "I'm sorry."

"That's ok." "Let's try it again. He tried coming closer to her face again. Once again she started laughing. "Damn, am I that ugly?"

"It's not that." "It's just this is you."

"I know but we gotta do it."

"You're right." Randy's lips connected with hers. She kissed him back. It started slow but gradually grew more passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They were both enjoying it. Neither of them were stopping. Suddenly Mackenize's office phone started to ring. They snapped out of it. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Luke, hi." Randy left.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Mackenzie woke up. As she was getting ready for the day, she kept the kiss between she and Randy the night before. She knew it was only supposed for practice but the way he was kissing her didn't feel like practice. It seemed to her like he liked it. What worried her was she was wondering if she liked it to. Ordinarily whenever she had a problem she'd talk to Randy. She knew she couldn't do that this time. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Erica said.

"Hi."

"I just called to wish you luck tonight."

"Thanks."

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Tell me what wrong?"

"Ok." "You know how I have to start dating Randy on the show?"

"Yeah."

"Last night we decided to kiss for practice." "It's just the way he kissed me." "Nobody's kissed me like that since I was married to John."

"You think he liked it?"

"It seemed that way to me."

"Did you like it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I have a boyfriend." "He has a girlfriend."

"That doesn't mean you can't like it."

"I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Randy was down in the hotel gym working out. He couldn't stop thinking about last night either. Rey Mysterio came up to him.

"Hey man." Rey said.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Since Mackenzie and I have to kiss tonight, I thought we should practice to make it less awkward." "So last night I went to her office and we kissed." "During the kiss we both got into it a little more then we should've." "I feel bad." "I liked it."

"What about AJ?"

"I love AJ I still wanna be with her."

"Do you have feelings for Mackenzie?"

"I don't think."

"You don't think?"

"What am I talking about?" "Last night was a mistake that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Later that night everyone was at the arena. Mackenzie was in her office. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Mackenzie said. Randy walked in. "Hey."

"Hey." "Ready for tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Mackenzie we need to talk."

"Ok."

"About last night, I'm sorry."

"For?"

"I got carried away with that kiss last night."

"Me to."

"I mean obviously we would never- "Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah."

"Still friends?"

"Yeah, come here." They hugged.

Randy was having his match with Chris Jericho. The ref and Jericho were down. Randy got out of the ring and got a chair. Mackenzie came running down and took the chair from him. She had it in her hands. She and Randy were arguing. Chris was starting to stand up. Mackenzie hit him with the chair. She got out of the ring taking the chair with her. Randy pinned him. The ref slowly counted the three. Mackenzie got back into the ring. She and Randy smiled at each other. She went up to him and jumped into his arms. They kissed. The crowd booed. They celebrated going up the ramp.

They were in the back.

"That was so much fun." Mackenzie said.

"Yeah I had a blast." "I guess we're officially together now."

"Yep." There was an awkward silence.

"Randy." He heard from behind him. AJ was standing there.

"Hey baby." He said.

"You did so great."

"Thanks." "See you later Mackenzie."

"Bye." Mackenzie said.


	9. Chapter 9

Two months had passed. Mackenzie and Randy didn't talk about that kiss that happened in office at all anymore. It was like nothing ever happened. Mackenzie was having a blast playing the role of a heel. Everyone hated her. She was getting an opportunity at something she never thought she would get. It was happening tomorrow on Raw. Mackenzie had just put Alex to bed and she was going to bed to. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." Luke said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go to bed."

"Me to." "I just wanted to say goodnight."

"That's sweet."

"You're off for two days after tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah."

"I was wondering if you and Alex would like to come meet my parents?"

"Your parents?"

"Yeah, we've been together three months now." "I think it's time."

"Ok."

"Good they've been wanting to meet all three of you but I know Emily's busy with school and stuff."

"I gotta go." "I'll see you Tuesday ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next night Mackenzie was in catering.

"Hey." Randy said from behind her.

"Hi."

"Nervous about tonight at all."

"A little I know all I'm doing is getting thrown around a bit but still."

"I'm the one doing the hard stuff." He said jokingly.

"Yeah one RKO."

"I got your back don't worry."

"Do you think it's to soon for me to meet Luke's parents?"

"He asked you to meet his parents?"

"Yeah." "I told him I would."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah it's been a long time since I've met anyone's parents."

"As long as you're comfortable with it I say go for it."

"What if they don't like me?

"How could anyone not like you?" "You're great."

"Thanks." "What if I don't like them?"

"It'll be fine."

"I hope." "Well I better get ready to go out there."

"See you in a little while."

"Ok."

The show was going on. Mackenzie was in the ring holding a microphone.

"I'm sure a lot of you would like to see Randy Orton in action tonight." "Well that's to bad because he isn't here." "That doesn't mean that tonight won't be f- Vince Mcmahon's music came on. He stood on the ramp holding a microphone.

"Well Mackenzie, since Randy's not here someone has to take his place in a match." "I think tonight you'll have your very first wrestling match." "You will take on Kaitlyn for the Diva's Championship."

Later on Mackenzie was getting ready for her match. She was tying her sneakers. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said. Randy walked in. "Hey."

"Hey." "Wrestling in sneakers huh?"

"Hey, one of the greats wrestled in sneakers."

"True."

"What do you think John would think?"

"He would've been proud."

"Yeah." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, come here." "It's ok."

"I haven't cried in awhile." "I wish he was here."

"I know me to."

Mackenzie was in the ring. When Kaitlyn got in the ring Mackenzie got out and started running around it. Kaitlyn chased her around the ring. Mackenzie slid back in and was cowering in the corner. Kaitlyn grabbed her to her hair and picked her up. She body slammed her. Then Kaitlyn lifted Mackenzie over her head and dropped her down. She crawled out of the ring. The ref went out to check on her. Randy came through the crowd and RKOed Kaitlyn. He hid at the side of the ring. Mackenzie got up slid back in the ring and covered Kaitlyn. The ref counted to three. Mackenzie and Randy celebrated as Raw went off the air.

They were in the back.

"Congratulations." Randy said.

"Thanks but I'm only champion because of you."

"I know you could do it on your own."

The next evening Mackenzie, Alex and Luke were in Connecticut. They were driving to his parents house. All Mackenzie could see was farmland.

"Your parents live on a farm?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yep I'm a farm boy." "Surprised?"

"A little bit."

They got to the house and went inside.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Luke said. "This is Mackenzie and her daughter Alex." "Mackenzie this is my mom Diana and my dad Tom."

"It's so nice to meet you." Diana said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kreese." Mackenzie said.

"You have a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you."

"Luke talks about all three of you all the time." Tom said. "He was right, you are beautiful."

"Thank you Mr. Kreese."

They spent the next couple hours talking and getting to know each other. Then Luke drove Mackenzie and Alex to there hotel. Mackenzie put Alex to bed. She and Luke were sitting on the couch.

"I had fun tonight your parents are great." Mackenzie said.

"They liked you to." "I can tell." "They loved Alex." "Do you ever want anymore kids?"

"I've always wanted a little boy." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It grew more passionate. She broke the kiss. "I'm sorry, I can't yet."

"That's ok." "I don't want you to feel pressured into it." "I love you."

"What?"

"I love you, Mackenzie."

"Thank you." Luke looked disappointed. "Luke, I'm sorry."

"That's ok, no big deal."

"It's just a man hasn't said to me for a long time."

"It's alright."

"Are you mad?"

"No." "I want you to say it back when you feel comfortable." "I'm gonna go."

"Ok." She walked him to the door.

"See you tomorrow."

"Ok." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye


	10. Chapter 10

A week had passed. Mackenzie was very confused. She wasn't expecting Luke to tell her that he loved her. She felt like he wanted her to say it back but didn't know if she could. She really wanted to talk to Randy about it to get it off her chest. They'd been so busy lately they didn't have the time. Randy was coming to Mackenzie's hotel room to spend some time with Alex. AJ was having a night out with the girls. There was a knock at the door. Mackenzie answered it.

"Hi Randy." She said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in. "Alex look whose here." Alex looked up from sitting on the floor where she was playing with her toys.

"Uncle Wandy!" Alex said excitedly.

"Hi Alex." He said. "What are you doing?"

"Making stuff with Play-Doh."

"Can I make something to?"

"Yeah." "Mommy make something to?"

"Ok." Mackenzie said. They both sat down with Alex and took some Play-Doh. They each made something. "What did you make Alex?"

"A snake."

"Mommy made a flower.

"What you make uncle Wandy?"

"I made a dog." He said.

"That not a doggy silly."

"Yes it is."

"A doggy has this many legs." She said holding up four fingers. "That thing has this many legs." She said holding up two fingers.

"It has four legs."

"Where?"

"Right there." He said pointing.

"I not see them." "You see them mommy?"

"No." Mackenzie said.

"Uncle Wandy's silly."

A few hours later Mackenzie put Alex to bed. She went out and sat on the couch next to Randy.

"Alright what's going on?" Randy asked.

"What?"

"I know something's been on your mind."

"Is it that obvious?"

"I know you."

"Luke told me he loved me."

"When?"

"The day I met his parents."

"How do you feel about him?"

"I care about him a lot but loving him, I'm still far away from that." "I feel bad because I think he wanted me to tell him that I love him to." "I can't say what I don't feel." "When I say I love you to someone I mean it with all my heart." "I don't feel that with Luke yet."

"Is he pressuring you?"

"He says it's fine that I don't say it back." "I think he wants to have a baby." "I'm definitely not ready for that yet." "I would like to try for a little boy but not now."

"I think Luke's moving to fast, Mackenzie."

"Or I just can't handle it." "I don't wanna break up with him." "I don't know what to do."

"I think I know something else that's getting to you to."

"John's birthday next week."

"I know that's been a difficult day for you since he died."

"Yeah." "You're such a good friend Randy." "I mean you listen to all my bullshit problems."

"Hey like I always tell you." "I'm here for you and the girls."

"Yeah but you have your own life you shouldn't always have to worry about mine."

"Mackenzie you're my best friend, that's why I stay around."

"Come here." They hugged.

The next day Mackenzie was at the arena for Raw. The show was about to start. Her office phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." Luke said.

"Hi."

"I just wanted to call and say have a fun show tonight."

"I will." "I gotta go." "It's almost time to start."

"Ok." "I love you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Mackenzie hung up the phone and sighed. Randy walked in.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't forget your title."

"Thanks for reminding me." She picked up her belt.

They went out to the ring. Randy had a match with Kane. During the match Mackenzie got up on the apron distracting the referee. It wasn't supposed to happened but Randy ran into Mackenzie knocking her off the apron. She flew out hitting her head on the barricade. When Randy saw what he'd done his face turned to horror. Trainers came out and carried Mackenzie to the back. She was knocked out.

When she came to she was in her office. The trainers told she would be fine but to stay off her feet for the rest of the night. She was laying on the couch in her office with an ice pack on her head. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said. Randy walked in. He sat on the couch and looked down at her. "Did you win the match?"

"The hell with the match." "Are you ok?"

"The trainers say I'm gonna be fine." "They just want me to stay off my feet for the rest of the night."

"I'm so sorry." "I didn't mean it."

"Calm down." "It was an accident." "Look I'm not even bruised." She took the ice pack off of her head. "My head just hurts a little." He hugged her. She hugged him back. "Randy, it's ok."

"I feel bad."

"Don't." "Look at me." He looked at her still leaning down by her face. Her arms were still around him. "I'm fine."

"I just got scared."

"I know."

"If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do."

"Don't worry."

"I'm sorry." He said drifting closer to her lips.

"I know." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It was slow and passionate. It lasted about a minute. They broke the kiss and looked at each other. Randy got up and left without another word.


	11. Chapter 11

A week had passed. Mackenzie and Randy hadn't really spoken since they kissed last week. Mackenzie was more confused now then ever. She knew neither one of them had planned to kiss last week. While she knew she didn't love Luke yet, she knew Randy loved AJ and that AJ loved him. To top it off it was John's birthday tomorrow. One of the hardest days of the year for Mackenzie. Randy was at the arena for Raw sitting in his locker room. AJ walked in.

"Hi baby." Randy said.

"Hi." She sat down next to him. They kissed. "Randy what's a matter?"

"Nothing."

"It's ok you can tell me." "I know something's been off with you the last couple days."

"I've just had things on my mind."

"Like John's birthday?"

"Yeah."

"I know that's a hard day for both you and Mackenzie." "If you two need time to hang out tomorrow I'll find something to do."

"Alright."

"I love you Randy."

"I love you to AJ." They kissed.

Mackenzie was in her office there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said. Stephanie walked in. "Stephanie hi." "This is a surprise."

"We need to talk."

"Alright." Stephanie sat down.

"I was wondering how you like working with Randy?"

"It's fun."

"I know how you can work with someone and emotions can get attached." "Believe me Hunter and I know that better then anyone."

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about."

"I was in the area on business last week when you got hurt." "I got a call and decided to go to the arena to see if you were ok." "When I got to your office the door was cracked a little." "I saw you and Randy kissing."

"Oh god." "You don't understand." "What you saw was just an isolated incident." "There's nothing between Randy and me." "I have a boyfriend." "He has a girlfriend."

"It's ok." "Calm down." "It's your business." "I came here to ask you if you wanted to end your storyline with Randy?"

"No."

"You're sure."

"I'm a professional and like I said what you saw isn't going to happened again."

"Ok."

"You're not gonna say anything to anyone?"

"Of course not."

"Good because he loves AJ." "I'm happy with Luke."

"I'm sure you are."

"Is there anything else?"

"No." She stood up and went to leave.

"Stephanie." Stephanie turned around. "Thank you for being so discreet about this."

"You're welcome."

Twenty minutes after Stephanie left there was another knock at Mackenzie's door.

"Come in." She said. Randy walked in. "Randy close the door we need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"Stephanie Mcmahon saw us last week."

"Saw us what?" "Oh my god, you don't mean she saw us kissing?"

"Yeah."

"Oh no." "It didn't mean anything."

"I know that's what I told her." "Don't worry she's not gonna tell."

"Thank god."

"Randy, what happened between us last week, it can't happen again."

"I agree."

"Our emotions just got the better of us."

"Yeah, that's all it was."

"I mean we're both in committed relationships." "You love AJ." "I have Luke." "It's not like me and you in love each other or something."

"Yeah I know."

"Let's go out there and have a fun show."

"I'll try not to hurt you this time."

"Ok."

The next day it was really early in the morning. Mackenzie flew to Los Angeles. She was glad the house shows they were doing that day were in Nevada and it wouldn't take that long to fly there. Mackenzie pulled up in front of the cemetery where John was buried. She found his grave.

"Hi honey." "Happy birthday." "Here's a new picture of Alex for you." She taped it to his grave and sat down. "I really miss you on days like today." "I wish you could see Alex." "She's getting really big." "I'm seeing someone now." "His name is Luke." "He's a really good guy." "No matter what though, he's not you." "He loves me but I don't love him." "I don't know if I ever will." "I wish I could just have you back." "Then I wouldn't be in this mess." "There is another person." "He'll never be you either but he reminds me a lot of you." "I feel guilty." "I know you're probably mad at me for even considering him." "I'm mad at myself to." "He's in love with someone else." "You don't have to worry though." "Nothing's going to happened there." "I can't believe it's been two years." She started to cry. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." "You're still supposed to be here with me but you're not." "I love you, John." "I gotta go." "I'll tell Alex her daddy loves her."

An hour later Randy showed up at that same cemetery. He found John's grave.

"Hey man." "Happy birthday." "We would've been hitting the town tonight." "The crazy ass times we had huh?" "It was always fun though." "I'm seeing AJ now." "I love her a lot." "Sometimes I think about someone I shouldn't." "I know you know who I mean and I'm sorry." "I'm surprised you haven't came back from the dead and killed me yet." "I wouldn't blame you." "I can see why you fell in love with her though." "She's beautiful and she's a great mother." "I don't know what she's doing with this guy she's seeing." "She's clearly not happy and she's trying to fool herself into thinking that she is." "Anyway I hope you don't hate me." "Don't worry I'm gonna back off." "Plus it's not fair to AJ." "Happy birthday." "See ya."

Later that day Mackenzie was in her office at the arena. She'd been bummed and depressed all day. Her office phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Luke said.

"Hi."

"How are you doing?"

"Not good."

"Poor baby." "Is there anything I can do?"

"No."

"Hang in there."

"I'll try."

"I love you."

"I know." "I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." They hung up. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Randy walked in. "Hi."

"Hi." Randy said. "Are you ok?"

"Not really." "You know how today is for me."

"Yeah."

"John would've been forty-one today."

"I know.'

"I miss him so much." She said starting to cry. They hugged.

"I know I miss him to." "It's ok, it's ok."

"I'm glad you're here." "You're the only one who understands what I'm going through."

"Here." He handed her a tissue from her desk.

"Thanks." She wiped her eyes.

"I gotta go get ready for my match." "Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "See you in a little while." He left.


	12. Chapter 12

Two months had passed. Mackenzie and Randy stuck to what they agreed to. Randy really did love AJ but Mackenzie would still cross his mind. Mackenzie was trying to be happy with Luke. He was great to her and Alex. She didn't know why she couldn't bring herself to love him. She figured if she was patient those feelings would come in time. Mackenzie had gotten back to the hotel and leaving the arena from doing Raw. She left Alex with the nanny like she always did if she returned late from somewhere. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. She laid down. She was tossing and turning. She looked at the clock it was one in the morning. She decided maybe going for a swim. She put on her bikini and went down to the pool. She saw Randy in the pool.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." "What are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." "What about you?"

"Same." "Plus my shoulder hurts a little." "I figured the water would loosen it up."

"How's the water?"

"Great." Mackenzie got in the pool and swam over to Randy.

"Did you hurt your shoulder when you smacked it during your match?"

"Yeah."

"That was a fun show tonight though."

"Yeah it was." Mackenzie swam behind Randy.

"It's your right shoulder right?"

"Yeah." She started rubbing his shoulder.

"Right there?"

"Yeah."

"Does it feel any better?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"You know it's been awhile since we've hung out just you and me."

"Yeah."

"It's nice I like it." He turned to face her. "I miss you." "Why don't we ever hang out like we used to?"

"I think we both know the answer to that."

"Do we?"

"Yes."

"We're both adults we can control ourselves."

"I gotta go."

"No don't go."

"Why?"

"Because." They were drifting closer to each other's lips. Suddenly Randy's cell phone started to ring.

"You should get that." She left.

The next day Randy went to AJ room. He let himself in using his key. AJ was sitting on the couch.

"Hi." Randy said.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"You seem happy today."

"Come here." He sat down next to her. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Randy, I know we've never talked about this but I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I have something for you."

"Where is it?"

"Right here." She took his hand and put it on her stomach. "I'm pregnant Randy."

"Really?"

"I know it's a surprise." "It surprised me to." "I know it's unplanned but I wanna keep it."

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." "This is great." "I love you."

"I love you to." "I'm so happy."

"Me to."

Later that night at the arena Mackenzie was in her office. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said. Randy walked in. "Hi."

"Hey." "I have something to tell you."

"Ok."

"AJ's pregnant."

"Congratulations." "That's great for you two."

"Mackenzie are you upset?"

"Upset?" "Why would I be upset?" "You and AJ are gonna have a baby." "That's great news."

"Mackenzie-

"Randy I'm fine ok?"

"You're not fine."

"Yes I am."

"Then why do you look like you're gonna cry?"

"I'm fine, just drop it." "I'm happy for you."

"I'm gonna ask AJ to marry me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I wanted you to hear it from me first."

"I have work to do before we start the show."

"Mackenzie I-

"No Randy whatever you're gonna say just don't." "We never had anything to begin with." "So it doesn't matter." "You have your soon to be fiancée I'm sure, I have my boyfriend everything's fine." She sat down at her desk. "Please leave." Randy kneeled down by her desk.

"Why are you with him?"

"What?"

"Why are you with him?"

"He's good to me and Alex."

"You're not happy."

"Yes I am." "Luke loves me."

"I know you don't love him you've told me."

"Yes I do."

"Oh you love him now?"

"Yes."

"Then say it."

"I just did."

"No." "Say the words I love him."

"Get out."

"I knew it."

"Shut up."

"Mackenzie, it's ok you're upset." "I understand why."

"Really Randy?" "You're the mind reader." "Why am I upset?"

"Do you really want me to say it?"

"Go ahead."

"Ok fine." "Has it ever occurred to you that you don't love Luke because you have feelings for someone else?"

"Someone else?" She sat there for a second and then laughed. "You?" "Come on, we're friends."

"You can look me in the eyes and honestly tell me you don't feel anything?"

"Randy stop it."

"Why because you know I'm right?"

"If this is about that kiss you kissed me."

"You kissed me back."

"I had a head injury I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Was something wrong with your head last night to?"

"Go to hell."

"You're scared."

"Of what?"

"Being in love again."

"Randy I know you love AJ."

"Yeah I do but-

"No I'm not gonna let you say that."

"What?"

"What I think you wanna tell me."'

"What's that?"

"Nothing just go."

"Baby, I'm sorry." "If I would've realized how I felt sooner-

"Just stop it! She yelled. "Stop." She started to cry. "We're both with other people and none of that matters now." "It doesn't matter that for the first time since John died I could finally see myself- "Oh just forget it." She put her hands to her face as she cried.

"Come here." He hugged her. "It's ok." They looked at each other. "Don't cry." They kissed. It grew passionate very quickly. Randy sat Mackenzie on top her desk. His hands were on the buttons of her suit. There was a knock at the door.

"Hide." She whispered. He hid under her desk. She stood up went to the door and opened it. "AJ." "Hi."

"Hi Mackenzie I have something to tell you." AJ said.

"Ok I was just about to leave." "Tell me while we walk." She steeped out of her office and shut the door.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day everyone had two days off. Mackenzie decided that unless it had something to do with work, or Randy was visiting Alex she and Randy couldn't spend time together. She knew what would've happen if AJ hadn't of came to her office. There was no way that could come close to ever happening again. Randy went home with AJ. He was going to the doctor with her in the morning to see how far along she was. They walked through the door. Randy was caring all the bags.

"Honey I can carry something." AJ said.

"You're not supposed to carry anything heavy." "It's not good for the baby." They sat down on the couch.

"I still can't believe we're having a baby."

"I know."

"I'm happy but at the same time a little scared."

"I understand." "When Sam got pregnant with Alanna I felt the same way." "I'll help you through it."

"I wonder if I'll be in a lot of pain during the labor."

"I don't know but I'll be right there with you the whole time." "I wanna ask you something." Randy stood up and took a box out of his pocket. "We've never talked about this either but the last twenty-four hours have been full of surprises." He got down on one knee and opened the box. "Since we're gonna be a family we should do this right." "I love you." "April Jeanette Lee, will you marry me?"

"Yes Randy." He put the ring on her finger." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Mackenzie and Alex were in Connecticut. They'd never been to Luke's house before. He wanted them to see it. Mackenzie knocked on the door. Luke answered it.

"Hi you guys." He said. "Come on in." They went in. Mackenzie and Luke kissed. "Did you have any trouble finding the place?"

"No."

"Good." Luke bent down next to Alex. "Hi Alex."

"Hi." Alex said.

"I got you some chocolate ice cream for after dinner."

"Yay!"

"What do you say Alex?" Mackenzie said.

"Thank you."

"Good girl."

"You're welcome." Luke said.

After dinner Mackenzie and Luke were doing the dishes. Alex was in the living room watching TV.

"That was a really good dinner, Luke." Mackenzie said.

"It was the first thing my mom ever taught me how to make." "I caught the show Monday it was really good."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"You and Randy seem to work well together."

"Well I met him not long after I met John."

"How is he doing?"

"Good."

"He's still with AJ?"

"Yeah."

"We should do that double date thing again." "I had fun last time."

"I don't know." "We're gonna be busy for awhile." "Besides AJ's pregnant so I don't know when would be good for her."

"Aw that's cool." "Did she just find out?"

"Randy told me yesterday."

"Good for them." "Wanna see if Alex wants some ice cream?"

"Yeah I'll go check." Mackenzie went into the living room. Alex was sleeping on the couch. Mackenzie went back into the kitchen. "Aw she's sleeping."

"Aw, she can sleep in a guestroom upstairs if you don't wanna wake her up."

"Ok."

"I'll carry her up there for you."

"Ok." They went upstairs. He laid Alex on the bed. Mackenzie covered her up and kissed her cheek. They went out into the hall. "Since I wasn't planning on staying I didn't bring anything to sleep in."

"You can borrow something of mine." "Come on." They went into the bedroom. He opened one of his drawers and took out a t-shirt and sweatpants. "Here."

"Thanks." "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall to your left." She came back a few minutes later. He was sitting up on the bed. "Wanna watch TV?"

"Sure." She got on the bed next to him.

"I'm really glad you're here."

"Me to." "This is nice." They kissed. He got on top of her. It grew more passionate they laid down. Mackenzie thought maybe she would start loving Luke if they connected on a deeper level. She felt his hands in her shirt. He broke the kiss.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, I want to." They kissed. She tried to enjoy it but all she could think about was Randy.

Afterwards she was laying there.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just tired." "That was great."

"I love you Mackenzie." She kissed him.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight,"

The next day in New Jersey AJ and Randy were at the doctor. The doctor came in.

"Miss Lee will you please lay on the examination table?" The doctor asked.

"Sure." She laid on the table. The doctor put the gel and wand to her stomach.

"Just as I thought." "Miss Lee you're not pregnant."

"What I took a home pregnancy test?"

"It must've been a defective test." "Your urine and blood test came back negative for pregnancy." "I'm sorry."

AJ and Randy went back to her house.

"I'm sorry AJ." Randy said. "I know you're disappointed." "So am I." "There'll be other chances."

"I know." "Randy since I'm not pregnant, do you wanna stay engaged?"

"Yes."

"If you don't I'll understand."

"AJ I didn't ask you to marry me just because you were pregnant." "I asked you to marry me because I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you to Randy."

The next day Mackenzie was at the arena. There was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Randy." She opened the door.

"You can't come in." "Unless it's work related or you're visiting Alex you and I aren't going to be alone together anymore."

"Why because you're afraid of what might happened if we are?"

"Randy."

"We both know what we wanted the other night."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you there's been a mistake." "AJ's not pregnant the home test she took was wrong."

"Ok."

"When we thought she was still pregnant, I asked her to marry me." "She said yes."

"Congratulations."

"I wanna talk about this."

"Well I don't." "Bye."

"What was I supposed to do tell her I don't wanna get married anymore?"

"I don't care what you do." She shut the door in his face.


	14. Chapter 14

A month had passed. Unless they were working Mackenzie and Randy barely spoke to each other. Randy tried but unless it was work or Alex related Mackenzie refused to talk to him. People they knew didn't know they weren't talking. They were still friendly in front of people. Mackenzie was in her hotel room. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Hi AJ." She said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in. "You can sit down if you want." AJ sat down. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering would you like to help me with the wedding?"

"How?"

"You know go dress shopping with me, stuff like that." "You're the only one here that's been married before knows how things go." "Plus you're one of Randy's closest friends." "I think it's only right that you help bring this together."

"I thought you weren't getting married for months."

"We're not but I wanna start making initial plans."

"Ok I'll help."

"Great."

"I haven't discussed with Randy yet but what you think about Alex being the flower girl?"

"I think that's a great idea."

"Good." "What are you doing right now?"

"Waiting for Alex to wake up from her nap."

"When she wakes up wanna go look at dresses?"

"You're picking it already?"

"No just browsing." "There's one more thing I wanna ask."

"Ok."

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Wouldn't you rather have one of your sisters do it?"

"I'm an only child."

"Oh." "Ok I'll do it."

"Thank you." She hugged her.

"You're welcome."

The next day Mackenzie and Randy had to meet Stephanie for a meeting about there storyline. They were meeting in a conference room in the hotel. When Mackenzie walked into the conference room Randy was sitting there.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She said sitting down.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"I heard you agreed to be AJ's maid of honor."

"Yes, as a favor to her."

"I know this is difficult for you."

"Randy don't."

"Mackenzie-

"No Randy that's not about work so we're not talking about it." Stephanie walked in.

"Hi you guys." Stephanie said.

"Hi."

"Hi." Randy said.

"I'll get right to the point." "The storyline between you is going so well, we would like you to be on-screen husband and wife."

"Ok."

"Randy are you sure AJ won't mind?"

"No she'll understand completely."

"Mackenzie, what about you how do you feel about this?"

"Anything for a good show." Mackenzie said.

"Ok." "You'll announce your engagement on Raw tomorrow night and you'll be married the following week."

"Ok." Randy said.

"That's all I have to say." "You can go now." They both got up and left.

They were walking through the lobby.

"How ironic." Randy said. "We're getting married."

"I'm sure the fans will love to hate that." She pushed the button for the elevator. They both got on.

"Are you sure you're only doing to for the fans?"

"Don't start."

"I miss you."

"Randy shut up."

"Why are you doing this Mackenzie?"

"You're practically married." "Whatever fantasies you have in your head need to stop."

"Fantasies?" "Like when we almost had sex in your office?" "What fantasies do you have about us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." "I have a boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He stood in front of her.

"Then why do you want me to kiss you?"

"What?"

"If you don't then stop me." He was drifting closer to her lips. She shut her eyes. The elevator dinged for her floor. She got off the elevator.

The next night Randy and Mackenzie were in the ring. Randy had a microphone.

"Everyone we have an announcement to make." Randy said. "Show them baby." Mackenzie held up her ring hand and showed everyone her engagement ring. "That's right we're getting married right here on Raw next week." The crowd booed. They kissed.

The next night Mackenzie was at a house show. She was in her office. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said. Luke walked in. "Luke." She said surprised. She stood up. They hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise." They kissed. "I can only stay for the night but I needed to see you."

"I'm glad you came."

"Wanna go to dinner after the show?"

"Sure."

After the show Mackenzie and Luke went out to dinner. They went back to the hotel.

"I'm glad we got to do this." Luke said.

"Me to."

"I got you something." "Here." He took a box out of his pocket and gave it to her. "Open it." She opened it. It was a ring.

"Luke." He got down on one knee.

"I love you Mackenzie." "Will you marry me?"

"Um."

**No update tomorrow. I have tickets to Raw and won't be back till late.**


	15. Chapter 15

Mackenzie was standing there in shock. She knew what she had to do. She didn't want to do it but Luke left her no choice.

"I'm sorry Luke." Mackenzie said. "I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm not ready to be married again yet."

"That's fine I can wait." He got up.

"You don't understand." "I'm sorry but I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Why?" "What did I do?"

"Nothing you're great to me and Alex." "It's just not working for me."

"What?" "What isn't working?" "We can fix it."

"No we can't."

"Mackenzie please, I love you."

"I know you do Luke but I don't love you." "I'm sorry." "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Did you ever love me?"

"The truth?"

"Truth."

"No I wanted to I just never felt it."

"Well I guess the only thing left to say, is goodbye."

"Goodbye." "You're great you'll find someone someday."

"I'm gonna go now."

"Ok." He went for the door. "Luke can we still be friends?"

"I'm sorry I don't think I can."

"I understand." He left.

A week had passed. Tonight Mackenzie and Randy were getting married on the show. She was in her hotel room. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Mackenzie said.

"Hi mom." Emily said.

"Hi Emily." "It's so nice to hear your voice."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." "Why?"

"Aunt Erica told me you broke up with that Luke guy."

"Yeah." "I'm fine I just didn't feel for him what he felt for me."

"How did he take it?"

"Not well."

"That sucks." "How's Alex?"

"Good she's napping right now." "She misses you."

"I miss both of you."

"We miss you to."

"Sorry I can't be there for your big night."

"Big night?"

"Isn't tonight the night that your marrying Randy?"

"Yeah."

"Won't it be a little weird pretending to be married?"

"No." "It's just for TV."

"Aunt Erica and I will be watching."

"I gotta go."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you to."

Later that night Mackenzie was all dressed and ready to go. She was standing in front of a full-length mirror in her office. Even though it was a fake wedding and the dress wasn't something she would have picked, she never thought she'd see herself in a wedding dress again. As she was walking to the curtain her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said. "Yes we're going over the contract next week." "Uh-huh." "Thank you." "Goodbye." She made it to wear Randy was standing.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Would you mind holding my cell phone?" "I took it with me as a force of habit and forgot I won't have anywhere to put it."

"Sure I'll put it in my pants pocket until we're done."

"Thanks."

"See you out there."

"Ok."

After the ceremony was over they went backstage.

"That was fun." Randy said.

"I gotta go."

"What's your hurry?" "Luke waiting for you?"

"I broke up with him." "See ya."

Mackenzie went back to the hotel. As soon as she sat down the couch she remembered Randy still had her cell phone. She used the phone in the room to call her cell phone. Randy answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Randy can you bring me my phone?"

"I'll be right there."

"Ok." They hung up.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Here you go." Randy said.

"Thanks." She went to shut the door.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Why did you break up with Luke?"

"It wasn't because of you."

"I didn't say it was." "Can I come in please?"

"Why?"

"I wanna talk to you."

"Ok but just for a minute." He went in.

"Mackenzie I miss you." "We used to be best friends." "What happened?

"You know damn well what happened."

"Yeah we started falling for each other and you ran away."

"You're getting married Randy."

"You never answered my question." "Why did you break up with Luke?"

"He asked me to marry him." "I said no and told him I didn't wanna be with him anymore." "I'm not ready for marriage."

"Not to mention you weren't in love with him."

"Why do you always have throw that in my face?"

"I know the reason you didn't love him."

"Ok get out."

"No stop running away from it."

"Randy stop."

"How can I do that when I know that you don't want me to?" He kissed her. She kissed him back. It became passionate very quickly. Randy sat in a chair behind him. Mackenzie climbed on his lap. His hands went down to the end of her shirt. She felt his hands touch her bare skin. She moaned into his mouth. They broke the kiss for a second so he could take off her shirt. Mackenzie started buttoning Randy's shirt. He groaned into her mouth as she opened his shirt and her hands slowly went over his chest. Then she unbuttoned it the rest of the way. Once it was unbuttoned he slipped out of it. He undid her bra. He started kissing her down the center of her body, stopping at the center of her chest. "Oh, Randy." She moaned out. After a few minutes he came back up to her mouth. They kissed again. She undid his jeans. They stood up. Mackenzie pulled his jeans and boxers down. He undid her jeans pulling them and her panties down. He picked her up off the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist. They never broke from each others lips as the went into the bedroom. They laid down on the bed. They both moaned when Randy slipped inside her. They started to move. "Mackenzie." Randy groaned. "Oh Randy." She moaned. They kissed. "I love it when you moan my name." He groaned. "Do it again." They moved faster. "Ohh Randy, mmmm, Randy." "I need you, Mackenzie." He groaned. "Your lips." They kissed. "Your body." She moaned as he touched her. "Everything." "Ohh, my god, Randy." She moaned giving in. "God Mackenzie." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards she was laying on his chest. They kissed one last time before going to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Mackenzie woke up the next morning. She felt terrible about what she'd done. She felt like a slut. She got up as quietly as she could, changed and snuck out. She went and picked up Alex from the nanny. They went to breakfast in a restaurant in the hotel.

"Hey you two." AJ said coming up to there table.

"Hi AJ." Mackenzie said.

"AJ." Alex said.

"Hi Alex." AJ said.

"Where uncle Wandy at?"

"I just got off the phone with him." "He was sleeping."

"You waked him up?"

"Yeah."

"He a sleepy head."

"Yeah he is."

"Me miss him."

"I know."

"Tell him me love him."

"I will."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." "Mackenzie I think I found the perfect dress." "It's in a magazine." "I'll bring it to the arena later and show you.

"Ok." Mackenzie said.

"I gotta go."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye AJ." Alex said.

"Bye."

A few hours later Mackenzie and Alex were back in there room. Alex was napping. Mackenzie decided to call Erica.

"Hello?" Erica said.

"Hi."

"Hey Mackenzie." "What's up?"

"I did something terrible."

"What?"

"Don't tell Emily."

"I won't."

"Last night, I slept with Randy."

"Isn't he engaged to AJ?"

"Yeah and she's a great girl."

"Were you and Randy drunk or something?"

"No we've been working together and getting closer."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"Yeah which makes it ten times worse."

"Maybe you should tell him that."

"He knows that's why we slept together last night." "I couldn't fight it anymore." "I'm telling him tonight it can't happened again."

"Mackenzie you shouldn't hide the way you feel."

"He's engaged to AJ I'm not going to be responsible for them breaking up." "I gotta go."

"Ok." "If you need to talk more, call me."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Mackenzie was at the arena. She was sitting at her desk. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said. Randy walked in.

"Why did you leave this morning?"

"Randy, last night was a big mistake."

"Don't say that." "Last night was amazing."

"It was, but it was still a mistake." "It can't happen again."

"Didn't it feel good giving into your feelings instead of fighting them?"

"Randy the bottom line is you're with AJ." "AJ." "Not me." Randy came around Mackenzie's desk and knelt down. "I know I'm with AJ but that doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"So what I'm just supposed to be your booty call whenever you need a fix?"

"No." "Mackenzie, I love you."

"Randy, don't tell me that."

"Why?" "I know you love me to."

"I refuse to be the other woman." Tears went down her cheeks. "We have to stop this." He kissed her. She kissed him back. She broke the kiss. "No Randy." "Not this time." "Get out."

"Mackenzie."

"Go!" He got up and left. She put her hands to her face and cried.


	17. Chapter 17

A month had passed. Mackenzie still felt guilty about what she'd done. She finally was getting some much needed days off. She was looking forward to it. Emily was coming home. Mackenzie just wanted to forget about everything and spend time with her girls. She was in her bathroom throwing up. She'd been doing it for the past two weeks. When she got done she when down to the kitchen and checked her calendar.

_"Oh god, oh no."_ She thought to herself. She heard the front door open.

"Mom, I'm home." Emily said. Mackenzie went into the living room. They hugged.

"Hi Emily."

"Hi mom." "Where's Alex?"

"Napping."

"Aunt Erica wants to come by for dinner later."

"Ok."

"Mommy." They heard Alex say on the baby monitor.

Mackenzie went upstairs and into Alex's room.

"Hi mommy." Alex said.

"Hi." "I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

"Ok."

They went downstairs. Mackenzie was holding Alex in her arms. They went over to Emily.

"Ok open your eyes." Mackenzie said. Alex opened her eyes.

"Emmy!" She said excitedly. Mackenzie gave Alex to Emily.

"Hi Alex." Emily said.

"Me missed you."

"I missed you to." "Been being a girl good?"

"Yeah."

"Let's all watch a movie." Mackenzie said.

A few hours later Mackenzie, Emily Alex and Erica had just finished dinner. Alex was in Emily's room with Emily. Mackenzie and Erica were sitting on the couch.

"Has anything else happened between you and Randy?" Erica asked.

"The night after it happened he told me he loved me."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"What did you say?"

"I told him not to tell me that and I refused to be the other woman."

"Do you love him?"

"What does it matter?" "I think that the situation could get a lot worse."

"How?"

"I'm late." "I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh wow."

"I've only been late four times in my life."

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"No if I'm pregnant I want my doctor to tell me, so I'm one-hundred percent positive."

"Have you made an appointment yet?"

"Yeah I go tomorrow."

"Have you had any other symptoms?"

"I've been throwing up for the past two weeks."

"If you are are you gonna tell Randy?"

"I won't have much of a choice." "I hope I'm not." "What kind of example does that set for Emily?" "Knowing that her mother got pregnant by an engaged man?"

"That doesn't make you a bad person." "We're only human, we all have flaws."

"Yeah but I have my daughters to think about." "I shouldn't even be worrying about this." "I shouldn't have given into him."

"How did it feel when you did?"

"Great." "It was amazing." "I felt like we connected on a deeper emotional level." "I haven't felt that since John." "Like I said, what does it matter?" "He's marrying AJ and that's the end of it."

"Do you want me to go with you tomorrow?"

"No."

"Ok." "Call me when you get back."

"I will."

"Mackenzie if you are pregnant it's gonna be ok."

"I don't see how."

The next morning Mackenzie went to the doctor. She was waiting on her test results. The doctor came in.

"Hello Mackenzie." The doctor said.

"Hi."

"Well your tests indicate that you are pregnant."

"Your one-hundred percent certain?"

"Yes, about five weeks congratulations."

"No." "Oh no." She started to cry. "Oh my god, no."


	18. Chapter 18

Mackenzie couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She knew it was a possibility but now that it was true she didn't know if could handle it. Her head was spinning. She didn't know what she was going to do.

"Mackenzie, are you alright?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." She wiped her eyes. "It's just that the situation with the father of the baby is complicated."

"You're no longer together."

"Technically we've never been in a relationship."

"It was purely a sexual relationship?"

"No." "I'm sure you remember my husband, John?"

"Of course."

"Randy, the father of the baby was John's best friend." "When John died Randy became my support system and best friend." "Recently we've started exploring other feelings for each other." "Our feelings couldn't have surfaced at a worse time." "He's engaged to another woman."

"I see."

"You must think I'm horrible."

"I'm your doctor, I'm not here to judge."

"I don't know how I'm gonna break the news to Randy."

"Mackenzie there are other options." "You can choose to terminate the pregnancy."

"An abortion?"

"Yes."

"No."

"There's also adoption."

"No." "I wanna keep it."

"Ok I'll give pre-natal vitamins and we can schedule your next appointment."

When Mackenzie got home there was a note on the kitchen table from Emily. It said that she had taken Alex to the park. She picked up the phone and dialed Erica number.

"Hello?" Erica said.

"Hey it's me."

"What did the doctor say?"

"I'm pregnant."

"How far along?"

"Five weeks."

"Have you considered all your options?"

"Yeah." "I'm keeping it."

"When are you gonna tell Randy?"

"Sometime when we go back to work."

"Sometime?"

"Well Erica, what do you want me to do?" "Blurt out, Randy I'm having your baby?"

"No but you need to tell him."

"I will."

"Are you gonna tell Emily?"

"I have to I think she'd get suspicious with a new baby in the house."

"If you need anything call me."

"I will I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Emily walked through the door holding Alex in her arms. Alex was asleep. Emily took Alex upstairs and put her in her room. She came back down.

"Emily sit down we need to talk." Mackenzie said. Emily sat down next to her.

"What's up?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're having a baby?"

"Yeah."

"Is that guy Luke the father?"

"No."

"Who is?"

"Randy."

"Wow." "Wait isn't he engaged to AJ?"

"Yeah."

"Does he know?"

"Not yet."

"Are you keeping it?"

"Yeah." "I hope you're not ashamed of me."

"No mom." "I know you probably didn't plan this thing with Randy." "No matter what you think you're not a bad person."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"Alex is gonna be excited."

"Yeah but it's gonna be hard to explain that her uncle Randy is the daddy."

The next morning Mackenzie decided to fly to Connecticut. She was going to talk to Stephanie Mcmahon. She went to Stephanie's office at WWE Headquarters. She knocked on Stephanie's office door.

"Come in." Stephanie said. Mackenzie went in. "Hi Mackenzie."

"Hi."

"Sit down." Mackenzie sat down. "What did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Yesterday I found out I'm pregnant." "I know this affects the storyline."

"Congratulations." "I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not."

"Oh."

"Listen could you please keep this quiet?"

"Absolutely." "Don't worry we'll figure something out with the storyline."

"Thank you."

Later that night at the arena in New Hampshire Mackenzie was trying all night to tell Randy about the baby. She couldn't find the words.

It was two in the morning. Mackenzie was tossing and turning. She couldn't sleep. She got up still in her pajamas and went to Randy's room. She knocked on the door. After a few minutes he answered wearing nothing but red boxers.

"Mackenzie, it's two in the morning." He said.

"I know." "Is AJ in there?"

"No."

"I really need to talk to you."

"Come on in." She went in.

"We should sit down."

"Ok." They sat on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Two days ago my doctor told me I'm pregnant." "It's yours, Randy." "If you don't wanna be involved in it's life I'll understand." "That way nothing has to change between you and AJ." "I'll raise it my own if I have to but either way I'm keeping it."

"Of course I'm gonna be there."

"What about AJ?"

"I'll tell her I don't want you to stress about that at all."

"Ok."

"How far along?"

"Five weeks."

"I'm coming to your next appointment."

"Ok."

"Why aren't you more happy about this?"

"I am it's just, our situation."

"Yeah, but we're having a baby." He said smiling.

"Well I should go."

"No stay." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Randy, we can't." She mumbled against his lips.

"I can't help it, I want you." He stood up and picked up Mackenzie they went into the bedroom.

Afterward Randy was caressing her stomach.

"Hi little baby." "Daddy's here." "I love you." He kissed Mackenzie. "I love you Mackenzie." She kissed him.

"I love you to, Randy."

"What?" He said smiling.

"I love you." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Mackenzie opened her eyes. She looked at Randy who was still asleep. She couldn't believe she finally admitted she loved him. It felt really good to her to finally tell him she loved him. She knew it didn't change anything. She was exactly what she didn't want to be. The other woman. She went to get up. Randy stopped her

"Oh no you don't." He said stopping her. He opened his eyes. "You're not leaving me this time."

"I wasn't leaving." "I gotta go to bathroom."

"Ok." She got up.

"Brr." "It's cold." She took the sheet off the bed and wrapped herself in it. She went the bathroom and came back out.

"Are you still cold?"

"Yeah."

"Then come here so we can cuddle."

"Shouldn't I get outta here before AJ shows up?"

"She's busy this morning." "Come on I wanna spend more time with you and our baby."

"Ok." He pulled back the blankets. She got in bed. He covered them both up. They were facing each other. They kissed.

"This is nice."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Randy, I know you love me."

"Good because I do."

"And you know I love you."

"Yeah."

"Where does AJ fit into that?" "Are we supposed to raise our baby in secrecy for the rest of our lives?"

"No I'm gonna tell her I told you that already."

"I know but as much as I'd hate to do this, you have to choose." "Do you wanna be with me or her?" "If it was still just me I'd give you a little more time to decide but I have a baby to think about now." "You might think I'm being unfair but it's not fair to the baby."

"You're right it's not."

"You can pick who you wanna be with but if you pick her, we're not having sex anymore, no more saying you love me and I won't tell you I love you."

"You."

"What?"

"I pick you." "I love you I wanna be with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

"Do the kids know about the baby yet?"

"Emily does but not Alex."

"What did Emily say?"

"She was pretty shocked when I told her you were the father but she's happy to be a big sister again." "I figured we could tell Alex together."

"Ok."

Mackenzie got dressed Randy walked her to the door.

"Give me a half hour and I'll come to your room and we'll talk to Alex." Randy said.

"Ok." They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

A half hour later Mackenzie was in her room. There was a knock at the door. Mackenzie answered it.

"Hi Randy." She said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"Come on in." He went in.

"Uncle Wandy." Alex said. "Play with me."

"You and uncle Randy can play." Mackenzie said. "First we wanna talk to you." Mackenzie and Randy sat down on the couch. "Come here." She climbed up on the couch. "Alex's mommy's gonna have a baby."

"There a baby in there?" Alex said pointing to Mackenzie stomach.

"Yeah."

"Yay I have someone to play with now." "Does it have a daddy or it daddy in heaven to?"

"No it has a daddy." Randy said. "I'm it's daddy."

"No you're uncle Wandy silly."

"I am your uncle Randy but the baby inside your mommy's tummy is mine and that's why I'm it's daddy."

"Uncle Wandy put a baby in your tummy, mommy?"

"Yes he did." Mackenzie said.

"That mean cousin Lanna it sissy to?"

"Yeah Alanna's it's sister to."

"Emmy know?"

"Yeah she knows."

"Is baby a sissy or brother?"

"We don't know yet."

"When find out?"

"A few months."

"Can I give your tummy a kissy?"

"Yeah." Alex kissed Mackenzie stomach.

"Hi baby." "I your sissy, Alex." "I love you."

A few hours later Randy went back to his room. He was waiting for AJ to come over. There was a knock at the door. He answered it.

"Hi AJ." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in. "Here sit down." They both sat down on the couch. AJ, um, I have to tell you something."

"Ok."

"You're gonna be very upset and I don't blame you." "AJ I love you but I love someone else more."

"You're in love with someone else?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Mackenzie."

"I thought that you loved me how could you."

"I'm sorry but while I was falling in love with you I was also falling in love with Mackenzie." "She's pregnant." "It's my baby."

"What?"

"I know this is a shock for you but- She smacked him in the face. "I deserve that." AJ stood up took off the ring and threw it at him.

"I hate you!" She said starting to cry.

"AJ I'm sorry I never meant for this to-

"Save it for someone who cares!" "I never wanna see you again!" "Goodbye!"

"AJ." She slammed the door behind her.


	20. Chapter 20

Three months had passed. Mackenzie was now five months pregnant. They'd worked out her storyline. It was said that she had an off camera injury and would be back when she recovered. She and Randy were so happy together. They couldn't wait until the birth of there child. They were finding out what the baby was tomorrow. Mackenzie and Alex hadn't been on road with Randy because Alex had been sick. She was finally starting to feel better. Mackenzie and Alex were in the living room. Alex climbed up on the couch where Mackenzie was.

"Hi mommy." Alex said.

"Hi."

"Uncle Wandy coming?"

"Yeah." "He'll be here soon."

"Mommy you love uncle Wandy?"

"Yes I do."

"That mean you not love daddy no more?"

"No." "I'll always love your daddy but I love Randy to."

"I wish I knowed daddy."

"I know."

"Daddy love me?"

"Yes he did." "When he found out you were in mommy's tummy he was so happy." "We found out you in my tummy on Christmas." "Then daddy asked me to marry him?"

"You marry Randy to?"

"I don't know."

The front door opened.

"Hello?" Randy said walking through the door.

"Uncle Wandy." Alex got off the couch and ran to him.

"Hi Alex." He picked her up. "Feel better?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Miss me?"

"Yeah." He put her down. "I'm gonna go say hi to your mommy." He went over to the couch. "Hi." He said sitting down next to her. They kissed. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok."

"How are you?" He asked putting his hand on her stomach. "Daddy missed you." The baby kicked. "Did you feel that Mackenzie?"

"Yeah."

"Alex come here." Alex went over to them.

"Mommy have the baby now?" Alex asked.

"No." "Give me your hand." Randy took Alex's hand and put it on Mackenzie's stomach.

"Something moving uncle Wandy."

"That's the baby." "It's kicking."

"Hi baby."

"Me and your mommy are gonna find out if your having a brother or sister."

"I go to?"

"No Emily's gonna come over tomorrow and watch you."

"You tell me though?"

"Yeah we'll tell you as soon as we come back tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Ok Alex." Mackenzie said. "Time for bed."

"Mommy I wanna stay up."

"You have to go to sleep and so do mommy and Randy."

"Ok."

After Mackenzie put Alex to bed she went in her bedroom and laid down next to Randy.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow." She said.

"Me to." "You want a boy don't you?"

"I'll love it just as much if it's a girl but I want a boy."

"If it is a boy, let's name it John."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Honey, that's so sweet."

"Well you loved him so did I, I think it'd be a nice thing to do."

"Me to." "Alex asked me if we were gonna get married."

"What did you tell her?"

"I said I didn't know if we were or not."

"Do you wanna get married?"

"Do you?"

"I think it's nice to think about the possibility."

The next morning they were in the doctor's office. Mackenzie was hooked to the machine.

"Are you ready to know what it is?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Mackenzie said.

"It's a boy."

"Randy it's a boy."

"This is great." He said.

Mackenzie and Randy walked through the door.

"Hi mom." Emily said. "So?"

"It's a boy." Mackenzie said.

"Congratulations."

"The baby a brother." Alex said. "Emmy we gets a brother."

"Yep."

"We're going to name him John." Mackenzie said.

"Aw." Emily said.

"Just like daddy." Alex said.


	21. Chapter 21

Four more months passed. Mackenzie was nine months pregnant. She was due any day now. She just wanted the baby to come already. She was all prepared for him. Both she and Randy were getting more and more anxious by the day. She was in her bedroom standing in front of a full-length. It was nighttime. Randy was spending the night. He came up behind her and put his hands on her stomach.

"I'm fat honey." She said.

"No you're not."

"I look like a cow."

"No you don't you look like my beautiful girlfriend, who's carrying our beautiful son."

"I can't wait for him to get here."

"Me either." "Mackenzie are you sure you wanna come with me tomorrow." "I know Raw's here in Los Angeles." "Are you sure you don't wanna stay here and rest?"

"I'll be fine."

"Ok." "I've been wondering, when the baby's born whose last name is it taking?"

"Yours of course."

"I just figured since we weren't married you might want to have yours."

"Randy, you're John's father." "Of course he's gonna have your last name."

"Just checking." "So, when are we gonna talk about you taking my last name."

"Well we've only talked about it once." "I do want to marry you someday."

"Good." She turned to face him.

"In the meantime we can continue to live in sin." They kissed.

"Really?" He mumbled against her lips. "What do you wanna do?" He said as they backed up to the bed.

"Use your imagination."

"Alright." He sat down on the bed. She sat on his lap straddling him. She took off her shirt. They kissed. "I love you so much."

"I love you to."

The next evening Mackenzie and Randy were in his locker room. They were sitting on the couch.

"I'm hungry." Mackenzie said. "I'm gonna go to catering." "Help me up."

"I suppose I could." "For a price." She kissed him.

"Good enough." He helped her up.

"Want me to bring you back anything?"

"No I'm fine."

"Ok." "I'll be right back."

Mackenzie went to catering. She got her snack and turned around.

"AJ, hi." She said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Listen, I just want you to know Randy and I never planned what happened."

"I know."

"I know you must hate me."

"I don't hate you." "I don't look at you as a friend anymore but I don't hate you."

"I understand."

"I just wish Randy would've told me sooner." "Maybe then it wouldn't of hurt so much." "I have to go." She walked away.

Mackenzie was walking back to Randy's locker room. She was in the doorway.

"Oh." She said. She grabbed her stomach.

"What?"

"It's time."

They went to the hospital. Two hours later she was delivering.

"You're doing so good Mackenzie." Randy said.

"Ok Mackenzie I can see the head." The doctor said. "One more push." She pushed hard and heard the baby crying. She passed out.

A few hours later she woke up. She looked over and saw that the thing that baby was supposed to be laying in was empty. Written on it was. "John Randal Orton" She looked up and saw Randy sitting down holding the baby. Randy looked at Mackenzie.

"Look John." He said. "Mommy's up." "Let's go meet mommy." He stood up and walked over to her. He gave her the baby.

"Hi John." "I'm your mommy." "Randy, isn't he beautiful?"

"Yes he is."

"He looks just like you."

"He has my eyes."

The next day they went home. Emily and Alex were waiting for them. They walked through the door.

"Mommy that the baby?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Mackenzie and Randy sat down. Mackenzie took the blankets off the baby's car seat. He was looking at everyone.

"Aw mom he's adorable." Emily said. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure." Emily picked him up and sat down in a chair.

"Come here Alex." Alex went over to her.

"Cute baby." Alex said. "Hi Ohn I Alex." "This is Emmy." "We your sissys." "We love you."

Mackenzie looked at Randy.

"I can't believe he's finally here." She said.

"Now everything's almost perfect."

"Almost?"

"Something's missing." She didn't notice the box in his hand. He got down on one knee. He opened the box. "Now that John's here there's only one thing missing." "Mackenzie, I love you." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said. He put the ring on her finger. They kissed. "I love you, Randy."

"I love you to."

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	22. Chapter 22

Six months had passed. Mackenzie and Randy's wedding was tomorrow. They couldn't wait to be married. Mackenzie had went back to work. John was now six months old. He was growing so fast. Alex had turned three and Emily was almost done with her senior year of high school. Mackenzie was at home. Since the wedding was tomorrow Randy was staying at the house. Tonight Mackenzie was making him go to a hotel. Mackenzie, John and Alex were in the living room.

"Mommy." Alex said.

"What?"

"When uncle Wandy coming back?"

"He went to the gym he'll be back soon."

"Tomorrow be fun."

"Yeah you and mommy and Emily get to put on pretty dresses."

"Like the pretty ones last week?"

"Yep those ones." Alex laughed.

"Look mommy, Ohn rolling again."

"I think he's going for his toys."

"When he learn to talk?"

"Not for awhile."

"Why?"

"Babies don't know how to talk." "They have to learn."

"How?"

"They listen to other people talk." "When they're old enough they start talking."

"So Ohn listen to me, you and Emmy and he learn to talk?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Randy walked through the door. "Hi uncle Wandy."

"Hi Alex." Randy said. John looked at Randy and smiled. "Hi buddy." He said going over and picking him up.

"Ga ga." John said.

"Who gots you John?" Mackenzie said. "Daddy gots you?"

"Daddy's silly John." Randy said. "I said hi to everybody but mommy." He walked over to Mackenzie still holding John. "Hi baby."

"Hi." They kissed. He sat down next to her.

"John tomorrow's gonna be fun." "Mommy and daddy are getting married and you get to see your sister Alanna." Emily walked through the door.

"Hi mom." She said.

"Hi Emily." Mackenzie said.

"I got the mail for you." She said handing it to her.

"Thanks." She started going through it. "Emily there's a letter in here from ULA."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "See?" She said showing it to her. "Here." Emily took it. "Well what are you waiting for?" "Open it."

"I'm to nervous." "What if they rejected me?"

"I'm sure they didn't." "Just open it."

"I can't."

"Here I'll do it." Randy said. "Take John." He said looking at Mackenzie. He handed him to her and stood up. Emily handed him the envelope. He opened it.

"What does it say?"

"You got in."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Mom I got in." She said happily.

"I'm so proud of you." Mackenzie said. They hugged.

"Let's celebrate." Randy said. "I'm taking everyone out to dinner."

A few hours after they got back from dinner Randy was getting ready to leave. He and Mackenzie were standing by the front door.

"Do I really have to go?" Randy asked.

"Yes."

"I don't want to."

"It's only for one night."

"Can't we just go upstairs and get in bed."

"No." "Tomorrow night we will." "I promise."

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Everyone was at the church. The doors opened for Mackenzie to walk down the aisle. She was smiling looking at Randy. They joined hands when she got to him. They wrote there own vows. It was time for Mackenzie to share hers.

"Randy, I never thought I'd be standing here again." "You helped me through one of the roughest times of my life." "In the process you healed my heart and showed me that I could love again." "I can't wait to being our lives together." She put the ring on his finger.

"Mackenzie, when I first met you I never dreamed at would get to this point." "Falling in love with you was completely unplanned." "In doing so you've given me a beautiful son." "Today I marry my best friend and the love of my life." "I know we'll have many happy years together." He put the ring on her finger.

"Randy, do you take Mackenzie to be your wife?" The minister asked.

"I do." Randy said.

"Mackenzie, do you take Randy to be your husband?"

"I do." Mackenzie said.

"Then by the power invested in me." "By the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

After the reception they went to a hotel honeymoon suite. Randy carried Mackenzie in the room and to the bed. They laid down and kissed. She took off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"I love you, Mrs. Orton." He said.

"I love you to, Mr. Orton." They kissed.

**I hope you liked the story. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Next week I'm going on vacation to New York for Wrestlemania, so I won't be starting another story until I get back. If you have any story requests let me know. **


End file.
